Overleg:Zandstorm/@comment-28032485-20160329102110/@comment-27422210-20170523164219
Madelief is niet egoïstisch maar lui en een tikje profiterend. Ik heb het nergens effectief over egoïsme gehad. En het is niet alleen met de DonderClan dat alles veranderd is. Je voelt het aan de sfeer. Ik bedoel, in de oude Clan had je gewoon allemaal groepjes vrienden en katten die goed samen konden werken terwijl er juist super goede menings- en gedragsverschillen waren. Dat is allemaal verzwakt. Ik bedoel, de DonderClan bestaat zo'n beetje uit alleen maar brave hendrikken en een paar koppigaards of depressievelingen, een paar goede personages zijn ook geliefder. Let er maar op. Gaaipoot; humeurig. Hulstloof heeft ook heel wat fans omdat er tenminste iets GEBEURT met haar personage. Kwiklicht is die ondeugende koppige irritante poes waar we ook van houden en zelfs Loofpoel heeft al wat fans omdat ze zo verlegen en schattig en zoetjes is. Zelfs Sintelvel want zij is ook heel speels (was, beter gezegd) en ze is ook nog steeds actief wanneer ze volwassen is. Ik bedoel; ik kan Vosstaart en Zandstorm al nauwelijks uit elkaar houden? Leerling Zandstorm was echt geweldig omdat ze zo lekker prikkelbaar was, maar later werd ze echt afschuwelijk saai. Vosstaart is vrij gewoontjes uiteindelijk. Lichthart is ook uniek maar dat komt eerder door de verwonding dan door karakter. En de oudsten? Genegeerd. Ik bedoel, wat gebeurt er met hen?? In de eerste serie was dat bijvoorbeeld met Rozenstaart die sterft terwijl ze allerlei kittens beschermt en ze rouwen nauwelijks, terwijl een moderne oudste geëerd wordt wanneer hij op jacht gaat of eens meevecht? Ze mogen dan wel oud zijn, ze blijven krijgskatten. Ik ga liever dood terwijl ik voor m'n Clan vecht dan gewoon te liggen verzieken op een mosbed met volwassen kinderen en kleinkinderen om me heen... Daarom is ook Muisbont populair. Zij is te koppig om gewoon te liggen verzieken op dat mosbed. En Langstaart ook (nou ja niet dat hij erg oud is), omdat hij nog steeds niet op wilt geven? En veel te veel eenlingen. De Erins hebben misschien wel excuses nodig voor extra katten te maken, maar dan kun je er even mooi een nieuwe kat uit een andere Clan bijfoefelen dan nog eens drie eenlingen of poesiepoezen die er gewoon zijn om meer krijgers te produceren. Uiteindelijk hebben alle katten bijna dezelfde mentaliteit ofzo?? Leerlingen; "ohh neeeeh ik haat mosnesten! mag ik een verhaaltje horen? zullen we gaan trainen?!" Krijgers; "Ik zal vechten voor mijn Clan en haar eer brengen!" medicijnkatten; "ik wordt de beste medicijnkat ooit OOFFF gaaipoot-modus maar die is dus uniek" Kittens; "ik wordt de beste krijger en ik wordt ook leider moehahhaa!" oudsten: "GRUMPY GRUMPY GRUMPY" leiders: "strenge, diepe blik *** of Vuurstermodus maar daar heb ik het KUCH KUCH liever niet over" en DOORNKLAUW dan????? Ik bedoel, die bestaat ook nog? Hoe oud is die zelf al? 1000000 manen? geen familie meer of watte? Ik bedoel, hij heeft nauwelijks een partner? In plaats van madelief binnen te brengen voor die drie jongen van haar konden ze hem even goed een partner en wat kits gegeven hebben. Was dat het? Misschien niet. Door al die random zelfde mentaliteiten en die saaie plots die steeeds hetzelfde zijn of dezelfde personages maakt alles gewoon zo saaaai en langdraaadig. In serie zes begin je het pas echt te merken. (vooral apprentice's quest eigenlijk) en zelfs als ze al leuke karaktertjes maken gaan die katten toch dood voor extra drama omdat alle anderen saai zijn. Een van de redenen waarom ik warrior cats niet meer lees voor de lol maar gewoon voor de kennis.